Admiral Wilhelm
Uiruherumu kanchō |Debut= Game: Strider 2 |Voice Actors= |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Black |Eye Color= Covered by visor |Nationality= German |Affiliation= Light Sword Cypher |Weapon= Shock Blade "Denkoumaru"Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 44 |Fighting Style= |Score= 60.000 PTS }} Admiral Wilhelm ( ) is an enemy character from Strider 2, who acts as the final boss in the 4th stage, Flying Battleship Balrog. A high-ranking officer in Light Sword Cypher, most information about Admiral Wilhelm is unknown. He serves as the captain of the group's powerful flying fortress, the Battleship Balrog. Wilhelm is a very skilled and acrobatic swordfighter who wields an unique high-voltage plasma weapon known as a Shock Blade, which he christened Denkoumaru ( , lit. Lightning). Much like every Infantry aboard the Balrog, he has his legs replaced with metallic removable prosthetics, which allows him to stand on vertical surfaces with ease. Due to his agility in battle he's also known as the "Mobile Admiral Wilhelm" ( ). He appears to be very loyal to Grandmaster Meio and shows disgust at Hiryu, seriously wondering why someone with his skills has decided to take a stand against Meio in spite of the impossible odds, and exclaiming "A scum like you...!" out loud just before their duel. Story Strider 2 Hiryu's destruction of the Antarctica Research Lab was a calculated effort to draw the secret powers ruling the world out of hidingCapcom (September 1999). JAMMA AM Show Game Flyer (English).. Seemingly successful in his plan, Hiryu is able to track down the Balrog as it is flying over the Malay Archipielago shortly afterward. Using his Glider to reach the aerial fortress, Hiryu infiltrates it and proceeds to battle his way through, eventually destroying the Reactor Core and provoking the airship's self-destruction. Admiral Wilhelm attempts to escape the doomed airship and heads to the escape port, pursued closely by HiryuYamamoto, Setsuo and Yoneda, Etsuko (January 21, 2000). Strider Hiryû 2 Original Soundtrack. CD. Suleputer, CPCA-1035. Liner Notes, pg. 3.. He jumps atop the final Catapult escape ship, with Hiryu boarding it just as it abandons the Balrog. Hiryu then notes Wilhelm ready at the other end of the ship, Denkoumaru unsheathed and prepared to fight. A one-on-one duel ensues between the two swordsmen, and after a fierce struggle Hiryu comes on top, fatally injuring Wilhelm. Crumbled against one of the ship's engines, a dying Wilhelm expresses doubt, trying to understand and asking Hiryu why he has chosen to fight against the Grandmaster when his chances to win are "a thousand to one". He apparently receives no answer from him before succumbing to his injuries. Abilities Admiral Wilhelm is one of the most formidable enemies Hiryu comes across, matching his equipment and skills very closely. He's an experienced swordfighter who wields a hi-tech weapon known as a Shock Blade, which releases high-voltage plasma energy when swung, similar to Hiryu's Cypher. He shows notable mobility and agility matching Hiryu's own, quickly jumping and dashing across the battle area. His prosthetic legs also allows him to effortlessly cling to vertical surfaces, through an electric charge released from the soles that lets him stand against the sides of the escape ship. Finally, he's very resistant and doesn't even reacts to being hit. During battle, Wilhelm attacks fast from one end of the ship to another, jumping or dashing from side to side, attacking either while standing on the ground or the wings of the escape ship. While hits only slightly slow him down, he doesn't take cover or try to avoid any following attacks if he's in the middle of attacking himself, and often receives damage much faster than he can counter it as a result. Attacks * Sword Swing: Wilhelm stands upright, raises Denkoumaru and swings it downward with force, creating a large burst of plasma in its trajectory. * Sword Swipe: While standing in one of the wings, Wilhelm slashes horizontally, creating a smaller burst of plasma as well. Much faster than the normal swing, but has less reach. * Plasma Pulse: Raising Denkoumaru over him, Wilhelm drives it into the ground, releasing two plasma orbs at each side. Both orbs travel through the entirety of the ship's surface before disappearing. * Plasma Waves: Similar to Hiryu's Boost, Wilhelm releases a plasma wave which homes-in on Hiryu with each swing of Denkoumaru. This ability activates once he loses half his health, and is marked by Denkoumaru's electricity changing from purple/blue to green/violet. * Air Dash: An air maneuver Wilhelm does while standing in one wing, to quickly switch sides. Similar to Hiryu's Hassou Jump. Gallery Str2_wilhelm_concept.png|Concept sketch Str2_wilhelm_weapon.png|Shock Blade "Denkoumaru" Strider2 Level4-Convo.gif|Wilhelm's defeat (animated) Trivia * In English, Wilhelm is also identified as the leader of Light Sword Cypher, an old moustached man that appears in cutscenes, in spite of the two having entirely different appearances. In Japanese, however, this character is referred separately from Wilhelm as either the "Chairman" or as one of the "Princes".Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 28 References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses